Playing With Fire
by KawaiiKitty79
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Coal; I was born in 1713 and am roughly 300 years old. I used to be normal... until age 14, when everything started to get a bit out of whack. My best friend Jack died to save his sister Emily, leaving me with no one since my parents were both dead. Jack's mom took me in, and I assumed the role of the older sibling. One day, a fire started in the house and burn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
 **Hey guys! Kawaii_Kitty here, bringing you an** ** _awesome_** **Rise of the Guardians fanfic! So sorry I haven't updated Frost yet, but this is just another version of it, so yeah. Please vote for another chapter! Oh, and comment too! Thnx! -Kawaii_Kitty79 =^.^=**  
 **P.s. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I do however own Elizabeth Flame.**  
 **-{}-{}-{}-{}-**  
Flame. That's the first thing I remember about the day I was created. It was hot and bright, and it burned.

 _I lay on the ground beneath a pile of burnt wood. I look around to find myself in a burning house, but the tendrils of fire seem to be moving in slow motion, swaying this way and that. I push some timber off of my trapped legs and stand up, looking up through the massive hole in the ceiling. I start to float upward through the the gap, until I am out of the burning shack, engulfed in an unnaturally bright light, shining down at me from the moon._

Then, the fire died down, and... I saw the moon. It was big and bright, but not in the way that the fire was. It chased away the flames, and suddenly I didn't feel the heat anymore. I wasn't scared.

 _The ray of moonlight follows me as I drift back toward the ground, landing safely back in the house. The fire licks at my feet, but I don't feel the heat. It's warm and welcoming, not the menacing flame it was before._

I've never known who I was, or what I was supposed to do. I guess I might find out someday, but until then I'm alone.

 _I see a bright, warm light from the corner of my eye that's brighter than the fire. I walk over the light and find a small necklace laying on the ground, a simple chain with a coin sized, orange jewel set in a pendant that hangs from it. The fire seems to shy away from it, not like it's scared but rather like its... obeying it. I bend down and pick it up, holding it carefully in my palm. It pulses in my hand, giving off a warm glow._  
 _I find the latch and clip it around my neck, watching as the pulsing steadies itself with my own heartbeat. Around me, the fire swirls and twists until a it forms a small cat, which runs around me and disappears into the remaining flames. I gasp and suddenly get an idea. I picture a bird in my mind, and the fire molds itself into a beautiful plumed bird, that flys around my head and twitters playfully._  
 _I laugh and start to twirl, the fire spinning with me, encasing me in a cocoon of fire. When I stop spinning, I look down to find my burnt, torn clothing replaced with a wonderful dress._  
 _It's long sleeves seem to be made of flames, that spin around my arms until they settle into a see-through fabric that sparkles and shifts in the light. The rest of the dress is made of a similar cloth, but it's not see through and fire patterns reach from the bottom up to the torso, swirling together into a beautiful flower pattern on my chest._  
 _I smile, and walk toward the door, the fire parting for me. I step out of the door and, just barely, am able to see the lights of a town through the trees that surround the house._

You can't see me, hear me, or feel me. I walk up to you and you walk through me like I'm nothing more than a ghost.

 _I stroll into the small collection of houses, trying to avoid bumping people as I walk around. Many little houses, similar to the one I woke up in, are scattering around the clearing. To my right, a group of kids plays hopscotch. I walk over to them and kneel in from of one of the kids._  
 _"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" I ask, tapping his shoulder. I jump when I realize that... my hand when_ through _him. I gasp and bolt up, almost jumping into another person as I do. I go through her, too._  
 _Several other people walk past, they all go right into me like I am just an apparition. Am I? Did I die, am I a ghost?_  
 _-_  
My name is Elizabeth Flame. How do I know this? The moon told me so. He didn't tell me where I came from, why I was here; I don't even know if that is my real name. And that was a very long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**  
 **Hey everyone! This is Kawaii_Kitty79 again with another chapter of** ** _Playing With Fire._** **I'm in the car and am super bored so I am just writing a bunch to pass the time. Hope you are liking the story! =^.^=**  
 **P.s. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I do, however, own Elizabeth Flame/Liz.**  
 **-{}-{}-{}-{}-**  
I've seen a lot of people and places come and go. For the past 300 years, I've watched as every trend, band, and style has been replaced or forgotten, then reinvented itself and come back. As for me, I haven't changed a lot.  
I still have the same sarcastic, fun-loving attitude, same general looks, and I don't look as if I've aged a day past 15. Of course, with being a teen comes the constantly changing taste in fashion.  
I've switched out my dress for a simple tank top, unsurprisingly made from the same swirling flame material, a pair of jean shorts, and Converse sneakers. Which, by the way, Converse are possibly the best things that have ever happened to me. I've also started wearing my wavy blond hair in a high ponytail.  
Then there's my fire magic. My pendant refuses to come off, no matter how badly I want it too. Since I can't really do anything about it, I've started putting my powers to use.  
Every summer, I go around warming up the world. During the day, I love watching as kids play in the sprinklers, go to the beach, and hang out with friends during my season. Then, at night, I get to watch as the children's dreams come to life in golden dust. This is one such night.  
I am sitting on the roof of a house in England; I've always preferred this country. I gaze out over the city, waiting. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a golden light flash on the horizon.  
"Right on time, Sandy." I whisper to myself, smiling a bit. I jump up off of the roof and hop from house to house, toward the light.  
Oh, by the way, I don't really know how I can fly. It might have something to do with heat rising, something like that.  
When I stop, only a couple hundred yards away is a floating mass of golden sand, twisting and turning into big strands of light that form into beautiful golden animals.  
All around me are huge stingrays, birds, dinosaurs, anything you could possibly imagine. A dog forms next to me, circling around my feet and barking before running off.  
A giraffe peers over the edge of the building I stand on, lifting its long neck so it can reach a manifested branch of leaves. A dolphin leaps in and out of sight, making those strange laughing sounds that they use to communicate.  
In the center of all of this, a figure stands on the cloud of dust, waving his hands and sending sand in all directions. When he turns my way, I wave to him and fly over to hover by the cloud.  
He smiles, and little symbols start to flash above his head. I've gotten pretty good at reading them, even though he talks super fast. If that's what you want to call it.  
 _I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been, Liz?_ He asks me, still waving his arms.  
"The usual. Making sure that summer stays warm. Watching the kids, that sort of thing. What have you been up to, Sandy?" I ask him, smiling and warming up the air around me to block out the nights chill.  
 _Making sure dreams stay dreams, mostly._ I remember him telling me about the incident with Pitch. I've never liked that guy, he's creepy and... Dark and light just don't mix.  
"Oh. How's everyone else? Did Tooth get all the teeth back to the palace?" He nods, and I cross my arms. I've always liked Tooth, she's so nice. It's really hard not to like her. Sandy proceeds to tell about how Bunny had had a successful Easter, how North had come up with a bunch of wonderful new ice toys, and that they even had a new member of the team.  
"Really? Who?" I ask, tilting my head a bit. He flashes a picture of a snowflake above his head. Oh, no.  
"Frosty? You've got to be kidding me. When did that happen?"  
 _He came just before the fight with Pitch. He helped us a lot. Jacks a good guy, even though he can be a trouble maker. He's the guardian of Fun._  
I nod, and say, "I guess. Still, he didn't strike me as the type for rules and deadlines." Sandy smirks.  
 _That's exactly what he said._ Sandy signs, silently laughing. I uncross my arms look toward the moon. It's early morning, and I know what that means.  
I look toward Sandy, who drops his arms and gestures for me to continue. I smile, and flick out my hands at my sides. One more thing I forgot to mention... I control fire, so therefore I control the sun.  
Small tendrils of fire leap from my fingertips, spiraling towards the horizon. As soon as the flames are out of sight, a yellow glow washes over the midnight blue sky.  
The clouds turn pink and purple, and the golden light of the sun peeks out from behind the buildings. Sandy and I watch as the sun gradually lifts into the sky, and I smile.  
I've been doing this for 300 years, and it never ceases to amaze me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack Frost's POV -**  
I am perched on the roof of Jamie's house, watching him and his friends throw snowballs at each other. Cupcake throws a snowball, which bits Jamie in the face. He falls backward and laughs, reaching beside him to grab another pre-made snowball. As he got ready to throw it, he looked up and spotted me.  
"Hey Jack! Wanna play?" He yells to me, but while he was distracted one of his other friends took the opportunity to throw a snowball at him. He fell again, and laughed.  
"Come on. You can be on my team!" He says, grabbing another snowball. I jump off the roof, and let the wind guide me down to the ground. All the kids wave at me, and I do the same.  
Jamie and I nod at each other, and I press my wooden staff to the ground. Instantly, dozens of snowballs appear, and Jamie smiles widely. I pick up a snowball and throw.  
The first one hits Cupcake, who falls face first into the snow. Before anyone can react, another snowball from Jamie hits a kid in the butt. As we throw and dodge snowballs, I notice something in the sky. Northern lights, otherwise known as North's distress signal.  
"Hey guys, I've got to go. North needs me at the Pole." The kids all groan and say their goodbyes. I wave to them as I fly away, and by nightfall I have a view of the North Pole. _Well, there aren't any nightmares, so what's the problem?_  
As I fly through the front door, I see elves and yeti's running everywhere, all heading toward the globe room. Something must be up with the globe.  
I quickly run into the room, where the rest of the Guardians are already assembled. Tooth is fluttering her iridescent wings nervously, and North in rubbing his belly. Bunny is on the other side of the room, twirling his boomerangs, and Sandy is, no surprise, sleeping on a little golden cloud.  
"Jack! Thank goodness you got here so fast. Manny is waiting." North says, crossing his arms and showing of his Naughty and Nice tattoos.  
"What the trouble?" I ask, stepping up to the globe. North rubs his temple and sighs excitedly.  
"Manny is choosing a new Guardian." He says. I tilt my head to one side. Why do we need another Guardian? There haven't been any problems with Pitch.  
Suddenly, moonlight brightens up the room, and I look up to see that the moon is lined up with the hole in the ceiling. The Guardians all step up to the globe, and I hear Bunny muttering to himself.  
"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog..." He pleads, crossing his fingers.  
"Who is it Manny?" North asks, and the moonlight starts to swirl in front of him. It keeps spinning, until it forms a girl.  
"Actually, this is much better than last year." Bunny says, uncrossing his fingers and flipping a boomerang. I look back to the projection and examine my new team member.  
She looks not much older than me, with straight, golden hair and eyes of the same color, if not a bit darker. The mouth is bent into a warm smile, and at her throat rests an orange, jewel pendant. The rest of her outfit consisted of shorts, sneakers, and a simple blouse that seemed to be made of fire. Something seems familiar about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it.  
I must've spaced off, because North waves a hand in front of my face. "Jack, are you ok?" Tooth asks, concern evident in her voice. I shake my head and turn to face them.  
"Yeah, I just... I feel like I've met her somewhere." I say. Tooth floats over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder.  
"Maybe she's someone from your old life?" She says quietly. She might be right, I still haven't regained all of my memories from my old life. "Anyway, I'm just excited to have another girl! We'll figure it out Jack." I nod, but I still can't shake this weird feeling.  
"This wasn't what I was expecting, but Manny thinks she's fit to be a Guardian." North says, off in his own little conversation.  
"She is, I've met her. Sweet little thing. Actually Jack, she's the one that melted all the snow on the Easter you froze." Bunny says, smiling to himself. I look back to the girl, and then to Bunny.  
"What's her name?" I ask, curiosity taking over.  
"Elizabeth Flame. Her skill is fire." North says, looking pointedly at me. A million thoughts are running through my mind.  
Does the Man in the Moon think I am too reckless? Is he trying to balance me out, or am I being replaced?  
 **-[]-[]-[]-[]-**  
 **Elizabeth's POV -**  
I am sitting on the floor of my little, burnt down house, under a section of the ceiling that isn't collapsed to block out the rain. I hate the rain. I've set up a fire under the section of roof, keeping it alive with my magic even when the rain blows into it.  
As I sit here, I think about my old life. My parents died when I was around 13, and my best friend, Jack, and his family took me in. His little sister, Emily, and I would always play hopscotch behind the house with Jack. His mom would always make cookies or fresh bread for when we came inside after playing. Everything was great... Until the day Jack died saving Emily from falling through a frozen pond while we were skating one day. Emily had tried to jump in after him, but I had stopped her. I considered trying to pull him out with a curved stick lying next to the pond, but I knew it was to late.  
Emily and I were both devastated, but I kept us both going since her mother was to depressed to take care of her. I was only 16 when the house burned down, and I had died dragging Emily and her mom out of it.  
After that, I'd watched over Emily until she had died. I had always made summers enjoyable for her; summer was always her favorite season. Now, almost 300 years later, I'm still alive, bringing summer to the earth every year. I've kept looking for Jack; sometimes people are reincarnated, but I still haven't found him. I truly hope I do, and soon. Maybe he'd believe in me.  
Maybe, for the first time in hundreds of years, I wouldn't be a ghost.  
I would be seen.


End file.
